One Piece: Seacrossed
by Amileo Effronz Leonhart XII
Summary: (Note: This is pre-Punk Hazard content) The Straw Hats get swept up in an odd anomily that transports them to an odd. Alot of chaos goes on about and the straw hats struggles to escape. Brooke goes bad, Sogeking is now seperate from the inside of Ussop (and pretty douchey about it) and two mysterious forces clash over control of the sea known as Zero Blue...(Original Chars. used.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Resurfacing On the Isle of Vagabons

**(Alright you guys, it is reboot time! And let me thank you for waiting so patiently for it, but I got carried away in typing a bunch of rough drafts for this story and sort of forgot to actually upload. Please review, oh loyal fans, and lemme know what I should change or tweek. Enjoy!)**

Their was a vicous storm overhead, quite overly dramatic if you asked the Straw Hat Crew. They had just resurfaced from a very messy fiasco on Fishman Island and they had just about had enough of storms and other dangers.

"I have had just about enough of all this bad weather!" Luffy shouted. The young captain was being tossed around on the ship like an old rag doll. Nami, the ships navigator was barking orders to the rest of the crew. She was very frustrated at this point; it seemed every other order would be muffled by the loud thunder dozens of miles above them. Apparently, the storm clouds there can get pretty low.

"Robin, Chopper, Franky, get this thing under control!" She shouted, drenched from the heavy rain. Robin, the ships historian was quite annoyed herself.

"I'm trying...But all this motion isn't doing well and not to mention this loud..." Another thunder boom blotted out her last words.

"Nami, why don't you try and disperse the cloud?" Zoro said.

"I have tried, but for some reason my Clima-Tact won't work on it!" She yelled. Chopper was in Heavy Boost mode and the giant, musular, ring necked reindeer grabbed ahold of the ships teering wheel and tried to keep it steady. Wind levels picked up, and blew the sails in the opposite intended direction.

"Shit! These winds will end up smashing this ship against a rock somewhere!" Nami squealed. Ussop ran up from the lower decks, the living skeleton known as Brooke was following right behind him.

"This storm still isn't over?"

"You still feel the ship rocking don't you?" Nami said. A giant wave, twice the size of the Thousand Sunny ship was about to sweep the entire crew off the poop deck.

"Please let something strange and miraculous happen!" Sanji said, clasping his hands tightly; but nothing. The wave swept the entire crew off the ship. They feel into the midnight blue ocean, nearly sightless, surrounded by dark, murky water and possibly even dangerous sea creatures; the later wasn't really a problem for this crew though. The crew resurfaced and struggled to stay afloat, Zor had the most trouble seeing as how he had Luffy, Robin, & Franky on his back.

"Who the hell to you to remove your naval systems Franky?" Zoro complained.

"Wait, we'res Brooke and Chopper?" Ussop wondered. A frantic Nami looked around, the occasional mini wave smacking her in the face. Eventually, Sanji resurfaced with both Brooke and Chopper in both of his arms.

"They started sinking like rocks." Sanji said. Nami was yelling something, but more thundered blocked out her words. A frustrated growl escaped her lips and she began cursing wildly. Mid-rant a sudden current began pulling the crew backwards. A few seconds later they were being pulled upward by that same current: they were caught up in a second giant wave.

"AHHHHH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"*BARF*" the crew was in hysterics, as they should be. They've just been attacked by a giant wave. But the thing is, the wave never crashed back into the water. After the second wave formed, it just kept carrying them onward, southwest of the Sunny. It took so long, the crew was getting bored riding that wave all day.

"Gosh. This sucks." Zoro said, very stressed out. He'd been carrying 3 people, which felt like having 5 people and a goat, considering Frankies bulk. But by this time, the wave had carryed them into the eye of the storm. But this Eye was very big. The largest every seen by their talented navigator Nami to be excact, and she pulled out a pocket pad and pen and began recording the events. The Sun's ray's were shining down on the very industrial looking island ahead of them.

"Wow, that place looks very modern. I'm glad this wave took us here, maybe we can find some transportation back to our ship." Luffy said, still groggy from his dip in the ocean.

"Back into the storm Luffy?" Sanji questioned. Everyone looked over at him.

"Yes. We need to get my ship back, it's our home."

"Alright kid, don't go getting all noble on me. We'll find a way back to her."

"We have to, unless you want me to die!" Franky wined.

"I can't wait to drop you off..." Zoro grumbled.

"I wonder what this island has here?"

"I wonder why I could use my Clima-Tact on the coulds back th- what the?" The wave began to sink back into the ocean, about a mile off the coast of the new island.

"NO! THE WAVE IS SINKING! BUT ISN"T WATER SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD SWIMMER?"

"Are you truely that dense!?" Nami said, pulling out her Clima-Tact, her notepad had to take a backseat in her pocket.

"Cloud Tempo- Milky Matress!" she wagged and waved her clima-tact shapping a large clump of fluffy white cloud beneath them all.

"What is that supposed to do?" Luffy shouted! They smacked right into the cloud and were momentarily swallowed by it: but the next moment bounced lightly on the surface.

"Hahahahah! That is the power of my Clima-Tact!" Nami gloated a little more about it, then began talking about money and how much she would make off of her weapon's use.

"Nami, how about we set sail for land first, then we can hear you gloat, ehh?" Zoro said. Sanji snapped on him in her defence.

"Are you just upset that you don't have the brains or grace to wield a weapon suce as that, like my dear sweet Nami?!"

"Shitty cook!" Zoro snapped.

"Shittier Samurai!" Sanji retorted.

"That's not a real word...is it?" Chopper wondered out loud.

"Shut up and paddle, you two!" Nami said, taking her staff and stroking the water. With a few more angry faces and glares, Zoro and Sanji complied, as did Franky. The fruit users just sat aside, watching them row. About an hour later, they docked at a rather filthy looking beach. The sand even looked filthy, it was an unhealthy black color. The air was thick with smog and it smelled like poison and other unpleasent smells...maybe a little shit mixed in for some bad measure...

"It smells like dead fish and shit here." Sanji grumbled. A dead fish floated by on a light current on the water.

"See?" He said.

"Well, we could blame the citizens..." Zoro began.

"Or it could be all of our breaths...you know, because of Sanji's shit-flavored soup we had earlier today."

"You better watch your mouth, Moss-Head."

"Wonderful combac-"

"Guys' shush!" Nami screamed. Everyone stopped to look at her and she pointed at a rather dissapointed looking Luffy.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"The Sunny is still outhere..."Luffy moped.

"Yohoho the Sunny will die, Yohoho..." Robin sang, much to Brooke's chargrin.

"HEY! Those are my lyrics...as payment, I demand to see your entire panty collection." Brooke said. Nami smakced him with her pole.

"Don't say that!" Nami said.

"And stop singing those mellancholy songs!" Zoro yelled.

"Besides...there must be a ship here. Like we planed earlier, we can get a temporary ship from here, and go out there and get our Sunny back!" Ussop rallied, but to no avail.

"If our super-powered ship could'nt make it, what makes you think that anyship here can?" Nami whispered to him, so Luffy couldn't here.

"Look, let's just check this place out, then we can make a plan based on resources." Robin suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Luffy said, a little more cheerful than a few moments ago. They walked up the trashed and rotten board walk and looked at a ragged sign: WELCO 2 THA TOXO ISLAND, HOOME TWO THEH VAGAHYBOUNDS.

"...Modern huh? They can't even spell..."Luffy moped.

**(How do you like the reboot? Let me know what you think! REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; The Professionals

The crew traveled on, through the junk infested, dank looking city to find some form of life...and maybe a ship to sail on, temporarily of course.

"Ugh, this city is so dirty, there's trash everywhere!" Sanji said, stepping over a dark green pile of who-knows-what.

"Not to mention it is a constant stench..."

"What does it smell like?" Franky said, in a stuffed like voice.

"Well, it smells like shit for starters." Sanji began.

"How do cyborgs get colds?" Chopper wondered.

"I dunno..."

"We have to focus you guys, we need to get to someplace with a ship."

"A dock maybe." Ussop suggested.

"Well, they don't keep ships in the basement, Ussop." Luffy said, and pouted some more. Another 5 minutes of walking through filth and grime, they were greeted by their first resident. He was a small, round looking man, maybe 5'0 tall even. He had a dark red mohawk that stuck up in five long spikes, almost half a foot tall. he had on a dirty black leather jacket, and tighty whities on...he didnt even have shoes on.

"Oh my..."Nami said, holding back laughter.

"Hello there, my name is Robin. Is there anywhere you have a ship maybe?" The short round man opened up his mouth to speak, and he was missing several teeth and those he had were like swiss cheese.

"Yeah, we go'sum ships and shit li'dat...but whachumona do for deems?" He said, a perverted smile crossing his face. She unhooked a bra strap and leaned in closer to the man. You could hear Sanji's nosebleed in the background.

"Tell me the direction...and I'll give you an erection." She said, rubbing his face softly.

"No'thwes aher, toowenty miles from here."

"Did you say 20 honey?" Robin asked again, sexuality sprinkling her tone.

"Yes'am."

"Good." She said flatly and rehooked her bra. She summoned two hands around his neck and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"Serve's him right, taking advantage of a woman like that." Sanji said, nobly. As the crew walked through the city, more and more scantily clad, dirty people began showing up. About 15 miles into their 20 mile journey, they had reached a gigantic building, about the size of a skyscraper. It was probably the cleanest thing they had seen so far in this entire side trip of there's. It was a simple skyliner, really tall and grey. It's color fit in perfectly with the island dark, rotten colors. The doors automatically opened, with a goosebump-making screech and a woman in a neat, navy blue business suit came out. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail, which touched the middle of her back, and she wore glasses, with butterfly wing frames. She fixed her glasses on her face and gave the crew a stern look.

"Excuse me." She said, and marched past everyone. A little girl with shoulder length green hair was rubbing on some sort of rock, and the business woman began a quick stride towards her. The little girl saw her, and began to take off running. The woman was only annoyed and pulled out a Den-Den Mushi.

"She's on her way to District 2. Could you please apprehend her, and bring her back to the Gedo Building?" her British-voice said into the device. A buzz quickly followed and a man on the other end responded.

"Roger that." he said, and hung up. She turned around and began marching back into the building.

"Excuse me!" Nami said. The woman turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, love?"

"Ummm, do you know where we could find some highly efficient ships here?"

"Oh my. Ships you say. Well, you have come to the right place. This is the Gedo Building, the central hub of the Oxford Corporation, one of the top 3 ship manufacturer in the world."

"I knew I knew that name from somewhere!" Franky spoke up, his nose still stuffed up. Lucky bastard.

"Why are you in a hole like this?"

"Pirates attempt to steal from us all the time. This is the last place any pirate would come to. Anyway, I suppose you are looking for a recreational ship, correct?"

"No, we are looking for a pi-" Luffy was about to blurt out the rest of the sentence, but Nami quickly shut his mouth.

"Maybe something a little sturdier than that...after all, we are being seeked out by pirates as well."

"Oh my, that is truly horrible. Wait, they didn't follow you here did they?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you are so sure...come now, loves, on you go." she said, and stepped aside to allow the crew in. The inside of the building was just as bland as the outside, but a fancy looking lobby area (as fancy as grey could get) was bustling with suit-clad people, and not one filthy looking citizen in site. It even smelled like a light tropical breeze inside.

"It is a shame that one single building can look so much better than an entire island.

"I just thought of something, this place is like a skyscraper right?" Zoro started. The woman began walking them to an elevator, but acknowledged Zoro's question.

"Yes, so?"

"How is this place undetectable by pirates?"

"Well, did you detect it, when you came here?" She asked. Nami softly gasped and quickly bounced back with a reply.

"We aren't pirates."

"I never said you were, love. We have cloaking technology, simple as that. Now, if there is something you would like to get off your chests before the purchase of this ship, I suggest you come clean now." She said.

"Why would we be hiding anything?" Ussop said.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"...And you said your name was what again?" Nami sneered slightly.

"Bianca."

"Well then, Ms. Bianca, I assure you, we have no intentions of doing anything harmful to anyone. We only want our own personal safety."

"I hope you mean that." The elevator dinged, and they were at the bottom floor of the building. There, at the end of the gigantic warehouse, was a colossal ship, about the size of the Moby Dick, and the ship was in a luxurious sparkling gold color with very tasteful masts and sails that look like they were made from silken pearl.

"Oh my goodness. That is one amazing ship!" luffy said with awe. Franky gave a look of envy and genuine amazement. I bet he wishes he had made that.

"That would be the S.S. Emperor's Monarch, the most glorious and expensive ship in the world. That very ship was the thing that catapulted us to our vast fame in our shipwright skills. My heart swells with joy every time I see it."

"I bet..." Zoro said, still slightly dazzled by it.

"Anyway, allow me to get you a ride." She whipped out her Den-Den Mushi and began talking into it.

"I am in the Bottom floor of the Gedo Building, please send transportation." She said. Only seconds later, a small helicopter descended from the sky.

"Please, get on." She said, hopping into it. Everyone loaded in and it carried them towards the giant ship. It took a whole 8 minutes just to get across the hallway. When they landed, a man was sitting in a tall, gaudy brown chair with red cushioning. He was about 78 with bandages around his eyes.

"Hello Mr. President." Bianca said. He smiled and looked in the crews direction.

"Are they here to make a purchase?"

"Yes. They need a luxury ship, outfitted for moderate defensive measures, maybe a cannon or two. They are on the run from pirates." She told him. The man got up and leaned on his cane for support. He lightly sniffed in our direction and scowled.

"You...are liars." he said. Bianca instantly stepped back a few steps and pulled out two pistols.

"What? No we're not!" Luffy said.

"How can you just call us liars that fast?" Chopper said.

"I have been blessed with the ability to smell lies and the truth, and you reek of deception.

"I told you to come clean. But you continued to lie. Now matters are even worse for you." Bianca said, clicking off the safety of her guns.

"These are pirates! They have come to rob us! Seize them!" his somewhat frail but forceful voice echoed throughout the warehouse and dozens of doors opened from the walls. Suit-clad people with guns and rifles quickly filed out the rooms and held the crew at gun-point. It was maybe 100 people, give or take a few.

"We aren't coming to steal from you, yes we are pirates, but all we want is to buy a ship!"

"The ship you requested costs 82,130,200 Berri. If you have that money now, then I will call for a retreat." Nami gulped and leaned backwards to her crew.

"Actually, all our money is on the Sunny. All I have is about a few hundred Berri on me." Nami said. Everyone began frisking themselves, panicking a little but Luffy had enough.

"Screw this!" Luffy said, throwing a fast and stretchy jab into the crowd. He knocked down several suits and quickly retracted his arm.

"FIRE!" the old man said, and multiple gunshots, including those from Bianca, flew towards the team.

"Oh my gosh!" the crew did a team jump, Dodging all the bullet fire. Luffy wrapped his arm around everyone, and stretched another one to a column on the right side of the warehouse, dragging the crew out of the center of the crowd.

"This is some fine shit we got ourselves into." Sanji complained.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted. The two went back and forth for a while, but Nami silenced them. The business men were running towards the pirate gang, and as Luffy dropped them to the ground, they began firing again. Chopper blew himself up to the size of a giant boulder, and his thick and massive fur were deflecting bullets. They all then pulled out katana's, and proceeded to try and surround them again.

"Oh, this is much better." Brooke said.

"Yeah, now we can kick ass without the bullet holes." Franky said, and began a reckless charge into the crowd.

"After we take care of these bum's, well get that ship we were promised!" Luffy yelled leaping into the ground, with his fists flying every possible direction. Not even half a day on the island, and they already started a small war.


End file.
